A Friend
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Apa dia temanmu? / Atau hanya penjilat yang seperti biasa? / Berisik! Dia temanku!
1. a friend

.

.

.

 **A Friend**

.

Original Characters from Boku No Hero Academia

by Kohei Horikoshi

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Bakugou?"

"Hmm lama sekali, mungkin sejak kami berumur tiga tahun,"

Kirishima dan Deku berjalan santai menuju rumah Bakugou. Sudah dua hari si pemilik quirk Ledakan tidak masuk sekolah, ibunya bilang Katsuki terkena demam. Jadi ya sebagai teman baik, Kirishima dan Deku menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah.

"Bakugou dulu seperti apa? Apa dari dulu wataknya memang keras?" tanya Kirishima sambil nyengir. Deku mengangguk. "Ya, dari dulu dia memang seperti itu," jawabnya.

"Hmm... Kau sering memanggilnya Kacchan... apa itu panggilan kesayangan?" Kirishima masih nyengir tapi tatapannya lurus ke depan. Deku hampir tersedak mendengarnya. "Bukan! Bukan kesayangan! Tentu saja tidak seperti itu! Itu kan nama panggilan untuk anak-anak! M-maksudku..." tangan Deku bergerak-gerak kacau menjelaskan pada Kirishima. Rasanya aneh saat ada yang bilang seperti itu.

 _Panggilan kesayangan?_

Kirishima tertawa. "Kenapa kau kelabakan seperti itu, Midoriya? Aku kan cuma bertanya. Lagipula bukannya itu tanda kalau kalian begitu akrab sampai-sampai hanya kau yang bisa memanggilnya Kacchan," tandas Kirishima. "Ah..." tangan Deku pun turun dan ekor matanya melirik pemuda di sampingnya ini. Kirishima masih tersenyum tapi Deku tahu jenis senyuman apa itu.

"Apa kau juga mau memanggilnya Kacchan?" Deku bertanya dengan wajah polos. Kirishima spontan mendengus. "Tidak, itu sangat tidak jantan tahu!" senyum Kirishima hilang, alisnya berkerut. Deku mangut-mangut. "Hoo kukira kau juga mau memanggilnya seperti itu," sahut Deku sedikit nyengir.

Kirishima menggeleng. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Nama panggilan tak berarti apa-apa untukku. Lelaki sejati lebih mementingkan ikatan daripada sekadar nama," katanya tegas. Sorot matanya serius dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum khas pria sejati yang jantan. Melihatnya Deku ingin sekali tertawa keras-keras. Tapi ia tahu itu pasti akan menyakitkan hati temannya ini.

"Ano, Kirishima,"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai Kacchan?" Deku mengalihkan pembicaraan, tangannya kini menggenggam erat tali tasnya. Pemuda berambut hitam kehijauan itu heran, baru kali ini ada orang yang betah sekali berdekatan dengan Kacchan. Tahu sendiri kan temperamennya bagaimana. Sampai sekarang saja Deku masih gugup kalau Kacchan bicara dengannya. _Menakutkan_.

Kirishima berpikir sedetik. "Bukannya dia mengagumkan?" ucapnya. Iris merahnya menoleh pada Deku. "Iya kan?"

Deku menarik nafas. "Ya, Kacchan memang mengagumkan. Dia... hebat," suara Deku agak tertelan di bagian akhir. Dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Ah, tentu saja Kirishima semudah itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Toh Kacchan tak pernah membully Kirishima, that's why Kirishima sangat mengagumi Kacchan. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya pada Deku, yang sering ditindas dulu. Wajah Deku perlahan tertekuk mengingat masa-masa SMP.

"Lagipula Midoriya," suara Kirishima mengembalikan Deku dari pikirannya. Deku menoleh sedikit kaget. "H-hah?"

"Menurutku Bakugou itu keren, dia sangat bersungguh-sungguh menjadi pahlawan. Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang yang sangat fokus pada mimpinya. Melihatnya bersemangat seperti itu, aku jadi ikut semangat juga," Kirishima tersenyum lebar. Gigi taringnya berkilauan kena matahari sore.

Satu hal yang disukai Deku dari Kirishima adalah semangat optimisnya. Aura Kirishima sangat menyenangkan dan cerah, siapapun pasti suka berada dekat dengannya. Deku tertawa. Sambil berpikir dalam hati, _haa pantas saja Kacchan menyukainya..._

.

.


	2. a friend 2

.

.

.

 **A Friend**

part 2

.

.

.

Kediaman Bakugo.

Mitsuki masuk ke kamar putranya tercinta. Ia akan membereskan sisa makanan dan minuman di tempat itu. Ya, dua orang teman Kacchan baru saja pulang setelah menjenguk dirinya.

"Bagaimana panasmu? Sudah turun?" tanya Mitsuki setibanya di kamar. Kacchan mendengus. "Begitulah. Besok aku mau masuk sekolah," jawab Kacchan.

"Bagus, aku pusing mendengarmu teriak-teriak terus sepanjang hari. Kau kan sakit, harusnya orang sakit itu lemah tak berdaya tapi kenapa kau malah makin berisik?" Mitsuki ngomel sambil merapikan kamar anaknya. Kacchan mulai naik darah. "Berisik! Toh besok kau akan lepas dariku seharian," ketus Kacchan dengan nada tinggi. Ibunya ini memang selalu bisa membuatnya kesal. Menyebalkan!

"Ngomong-ngomong, temanmu yang satu itu rajin sekali ya main ke rumah," kata Mitsuki memulai topik lain. Kacchan langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Yang pasti bukan si culun Deku, toh ibunya yang garang sudah mengenal Deku jadi tak mungkin ia menyebutnya sebagai _'temanmu yang satu itu'._

"Hmm," Kacchan menggumam saja pelan.

"Apa dia temanmu?"

Kacchan tidak menjawab, hanya memandang ibunya seolah-olah wanita tua itu baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Mitsuki tahu artinya itu. Ia pun melanjutkan omongannya sembari menyapu sebentar lantai kamar anaknya.

"Kau tahulah, dari dulu tak ada yang benar-benar tulus menjadi temanmu. Mereka semua hanya penjilat. Apa di Yuuei juga banyak yang seperti itu?" tanya Mitsuki santai.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum teman-teman Kacchan dari dulu memang begitu. Tentu sebagai ibu, Mitsuki tahu alasannya kenapa. Apalagi kalau bukan karena quirk Ledakan Kacchan yang mengerikan? Belum lagi sifat bossy anaknya. Hahh kadang Mitsuki bertanya-tanya, dari mana sifat jelek anaknya itu berasal? Yang pasti sih bukan dari dirinya. Mitsuki Bakugo kan ibu yang baik hati serta lembut pada semua orang, _uhuk..._

Seingat Mitsuki, hampir semua teman-teman Kacchan takut padanya. Tak terkecuali si polos Midoriya. Mereka semua memandang takut pada si King Explosion. Mitsuki hanya berpikir, seseorang seperti Kacchan pasti sulit mendapatkan teman yang benar-benar tulus menyayangi Kacchan.

Maka dari itu ia bertanya, _ya hanya sekadar bertanya_ , apa di Yuuei juga keadaannya seperti itu? Kacchan hanya punya _pengikut_? Bukan teman?

Kacchan terdiam, cemberut.

"Maksudku, si rambut merah tadi. Apa dia... juga penjilat? Siapa namanya tadi? Ah, Kiri..." Mitsuki menyahut ringan. Walaupun diam-diam hatinya agak sedih juga kalau lagi-lagi Kacchan hanya mendapatkan seorang penjilat, bukan seorang te--

"Berisik!" Kacchan mendengus marah. Matanya menatap tajam iris ibunya.

"Dia bukan penjilat, dia temanku!" geram Kacchan galak.

Lalu hening.

Mungkin sekitar satu menit Mitsuki menganga selesai Kacchan bicara.

Apa dia bilang tadi?!

Teman?!

TEMAN??!!

Hati Mitsuki seketika penuh kelegaan. Akhirnya! _Akhirnya!!_ Ada juga yang menganggap tulus persahabatan dengan anaknya! Ah! Mitsuki menutup mulutnya bahagia. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Kacchan yang ternyata sudah seratus tujuh puluh senti meter! Akhirnya anaknya mempunyai teman!

"Dia temanmu?" mata merah Mitsuki berbinar-binar. Tangannya menggenggam erat tongkat sapu. Baru kali ini putranya tersayang mengatakan kalau dia punya teman! _Teman!_ Lihat kan bagaimana tadi putranya membela si rambut merah!

Kacchan mengangguk malas-malasan. "Ya, Kirishima temanku," tangannya memijit pelan pelipisnya. Huh, lihat si penyihir tua di depannya tensi Kacchan bisa naik lagi.

Mitsuki sumringah. Jemari lentiknya menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala pirang anaknya. "Nah, kalau dia temanmu, jaga baik-baik. Ingat, sesama teman harus saling tolong menolong," nasihat Mitsuki (sok) bijak. Kacchan merinding mendengarnya. "Yayayaa! Sudah, pergi sana! Nenek tua jelek!" seru Kacchan jengkel.

"Hohohooo! Kau pikir semudah itu kau mengusir ibumu sendiri dari rumah _ku_ ini hah?" Mitsuki mulai mengacak-acak rambut pirang anaknya. Amarah Kacchan pun tersulut. Wanita tua ini benar-benar membuatnya naik darah!

"KELUAR SANA!!!"

"JANGAN TERIAK PADA IBUMU, ANAK KURANG AJAR!!!"

"BERISIK!!!"

"KAU YANG BERISIK!!!"

Di lantai bawah, Masaru Bakugo sang kepala keluarga, menghela nafas sabar. Segala macam teriakan terdengar lagi untuk yang ke sejuta kalinya dalam rumah ini. _Ibu anak sama saja_ , batinnya lelah.

Begitulah suasana sehari-hari dalam kediaman Bakugo.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
